1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire compression method compressing a conductor part of an electric wire to a compression terminal, and an electric wire with a terminal obtained by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as an example of the electric wire compression method of compressing a conductor part of the electric wire to the compression terminal, a method of placing a conductive member has been known (for example, see JP-A-2000-251961).
The compression terminal disclosed in JP-A-2000-251961 is constituted by an electrical contact section and a wire compression section, and the wire compression section is formed with a conductor compression section for compression the conductor part of the electric wire, and a cover compression section for compression a covering section of the electric wire. The conductor compression section is provided with a stripe-like conductive member. The conductive member contributes to embedding a gap between the conductor compression section and the conductor part generated during compression in a gas-tight state.